


Заика

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ничего в жизни Эггси не хотел так сильно, как выучиться говорить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заика

Рокси заходилась в рыданиях. Всхлипы были оглушительны в тишине приёмного покоя, хотя покоя в этой комнате точно никто не мог найти, сюда приходили искать умиротворения, но не находили никогда.

Эггси беспомощно смотрел на плачущую Рокс, сидящую рядом, но при этом, казалось, так далеко, на расстоянии целой ладони. Самый далёкий человек на земле, человек, которого нельзя коснуться. Эггси поднял было руку, чтобы приобнять её за плечи, но отдёрнул ладонь, едва почувствовав тепло чужого тела. Он хотел бы, он так хотел сказать ей, что всё будет хорошо, что ей станет лучше, что она сможет жить, как все, но сама речь его, рваная и судорожная, была худшим свидетельством безнадёги, ждущей их впереди.

Эггси не мог утешить словами, только не он. Он говорил касаниями, вкладывал в них больше смысла, чем кто угодно мог вложить в песню, сила давления – сила его любви. Он не мог выразить ничего в своих речевых уловках. Всё потому, что он был заикой.

И какая ирония, что его единственный, первый друг за всю его недолгую жизнь теперь рыдал, сидя на кушетке перед кабинетом своего врача, и Эггси ничего, ничего не мог сделать, не мог коснуться, не мог дать надежду. Он беспомощно открывал и закрывал рот, пару раз даже пытался произнести имя подруги, но судорога сжимала горло, душила, говорила ему: «Не смей». Он не знал, куда деть руки, и потому просто водил ими вдоль спины Рокс, не касаясь, не задевая даже лёгкую ткань платья.

Не трогать людей с ОКР – этому он научился в больнице быстро, когда в первый же день тронул Чарли за плечо, получив от отшатнувшегося парня взгляд, полный такой жгучей ненависти, что стало понятно: даже Дин не желал ему смерти настолько сильно.

О нет, он не боялся ненависти Рокс, они были как два диких зверька, цепляющихся друг за друга в чужеродном мире, две белые вороны, две паршивых овцы, и что с того, что в клинику таких паршивых приходило по тридцать человек в неделю.

Всякий был сосредоточен на своём неврозе, хэй, это главная проблема невроза, не только люди вокруг, ты сам начинаешь видеть свою болезнь главной в теле. Она управляет жизнью, и потому Эггси решился прийти к врачу. Он хотел свою жизнь назад.

Он хотел в морпехи, но господи, в морпехи не берут заик. Если уж отчим нещадно бил его за то лишь, что Эггси не мог уложиться с ответом на простой вопрос в две минуты, что, чёрт возьми, с ним сделали бы другие курсанты? Никто не хотел рисковать.

И ничего в жизни Эггси не хотел так сильно, как выучиться говорить.

Молчать он, спасибо отчиму, научился очень давно.

Как же сильно ему не хватало умения сказать хотя бы пару фраз без запинки. Он отдал бы сейчас что угодно за возможность утешить Рокс, но мог только молча смотреть на то, как она сходит с ума после срыва: после поездки в автобусе она оттирала руки металлической губкой для посуды, нежной кожи вокруг ногтей почти не осталось, пальцы оставляли розовые разводы на лице, когда она утирала слёзы. Эггси мог только представлять, как страдала её плоть, но как страдало нутро он знал отлично.

Подавив ещё один порыв обнять подругу, Эггси с ужасом и восторгом понимал, что теперь он обязан побороть свой невроз – уже не только для себя, но для того, чтобы Рокс было, за кем идти в нормальную жизнь.

Было, на что надеяться.

***

Разговоры Эггси с Рокс были ассиметричны – так много успевала рассказать она, и так мало успевал сказать он. В самом начале Рокси договаривала за него каждое слово в короткой речи о том, почему нельзя договаривать за заикой, и когда Рокс поняла нелепость ситуации, сразу заалела, но Анвин смеялся так заразительно и искренне, что через минуту они уже оба хохотали вовсю.

Эггси не думал, что у богачей в жизни всё гладко, но лишь общаясь с ней, он узнал, насколько им может быть тяжело. У него пусть недолго, но был отец, и всегда была мама, пусть и забывающая про сына из-за своих ухажёров, но она была. Рокси, конечно, не была сиротой, но нянечек знала лучше, чем родителей, и особенно мать, которая лишь недовольно морщилась, видя пятна травы на платье дочери, следы грязи на ковре, немытые руки. Самым душевным, что она слышала от матери, было поздравление с тем, что она наконец-то выучилась аккуратно обращаться с одеждой.

Мать никогда не касалась её, а дядя Персиваль, единственный, кому было дело до девочки, забил тревогу, когда стало слишком поздно. Он тогда приехал из очередной длительной командировки, два года преподавания в Гарварде, шутка ли, и хотел обнять племянницу, но та взвизгнула и убежала в ванную комнату. О происходящем Персиваль сперва узнал от прислуги, даже не от брата и его жены, а потом сам увидел ряды антисептиков в ванной Рокси, увидел, что она не выходит из особняка без перчаток, а любимого попугая отдала сыну кухарки.

Он сразу понял, что проблемой следует заняться незамедлительно, и позвонил своему старому другу, Джеймсу Макилрою, главному врачу самой прогрессивной клиники в Британии, практикующей лечение от неврозов.  
– Мерлин, – ухмыльнулся Персиваль, называя друга университетским прозвищем. – Есть минутка? Да, откровенно говоря, дело у меня срочное…

Уже через час Персиваль усаживал вяло сопротивляющуюся Рокси в машину, чтобы отвезти на первый приём. Мерлин обещал заняться её проблемой лично, так что он мог быть спокоен за судьбу племянницы.

Решено было лечить её амбулаторно, и дело шло невероятно медленно. Персиваль уехал обратно в Америку, где молодые умы жаждали узнать всё о микрохирургии, Рокси снова осталась одна.

А потом в больнице появился Эггси.

Какими-то правдами и неправдами он попал в программу «Здоровье – всем» и получил возможность справиться с логоневрозом, посещая лучшего логопеда Британии, доктора Гарри Харта. Поговаривали, он самого министра вылечил от заикания, но доподлинно этого никто не знал. На вид так он был самым обычным врачом, разве что излучающим больше уверенности и спокойствия.

Рокси с Эггси подружились сразу. Она увидела, как он коснулся Чарли, и быстро подбежала к ним, пока не дошло до членовредительства, опустила руку на плечо Анвина, старательно не касаясь кожи на границе с тканью. Уведя его, она сразу объяснила, что на всякий случай лучше никого здесь не трогать, и никто не тронет его – в прямом смысле. Только после этого она сконфуженно оправила платье:

– Прости, совсем забыла о манерах. Я Роксана, но можешь звать меня Рокси, у меня ОКР.

– Г-гэри А-анвин, л-лучше просто Эггси. Л-логоневроз. С-слушай, з-здесь все та-та-такие нервные?

Эггси первым засмеялся своей шутке, и Роксана недоверчиво захохотала вместе с ним, удивляясь самой себе: это был первый её смех с самого отъезда Персиваля.


End file.
